The Gang in The Christmas Triangle
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The Gang's Peter, Mizuki, & Asahi are in trouble. If they do not mend their friendship, by the end of the holidays, they are out of the band. Percival hires an old friend of his mother's, in order to make sure he sees the trio become friends. Will we see a Christmas Miracle, or is this REALLY the end? Rated T for language and mild violence. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


Things went roughly bad for The Gang, heading into the holidays. Peter Giese recently broke up with Mizuki Takase, after putting his foot down over her feud with Asahi Sakurai, Peter's former girlfriend, at the time when Mizuki was in a coma, after she was injured, during a show. Mizuki and Asahi were fighting, after Mizuki proposed to Peter, on the holidays. Sadly, Asahi wanted another chance. But he had enough.  
In the end, Mizuki and Asahi are single, as Peter decides to make an ultimatum: If Mizuki and Asahi fight, one more time, Peter will _never _date either girl, again. Well, not only it shocked and tugged at the girls, it also paid attention to a certain manager of the band.

Percival was in his room, as he saw Asahi, on her bed, crying softly, holding her plush cat doll. He turned around and saw Mizuki, feeling blue, as Peter was in the couch, feeling dejected.

Percival growled, "This… ends… now…"

* * *

**_The Gang in:  
"The Christmas Triangle"_**

* * *

December 21st, The Gang had to go home, for the holidays. Percival announced that _after _their vacation, they must begin on their _next _album, coming up. Percival and Farra decided to go to the Heather's parents' home, for a huge family Christmas.

Farra said, "We're bringing Joanna, Uncle Stanley, and Aunt Lana with."

Heather smiled, "We're also bringing the kids!"

Peter said, "Good to hear, bra."

Steven is going home for the holidays, again, and this time, he's bringing Kandy with.

Steven C said, "Steven Cooke is married now, and Mom and Dad can't wait to see her, again, since she met them."

Mizuki huffed, "So lucky…"

Asahi asked, "Oh, wait! What about your husband, Heather?"

She said that Steven N and Michelle are going to Scotland, for the holidays.

Percival said, "Normally, they'd spend their holidays with their parents, but their Mom died, after their father walked out on her, when Steven was 8."

Heather whispered, "Steven's father was a judge."

Farra barked, "Dude, not now."

Asahi asked, "But Heather, if he's still around, maybe their father would visit them."

Farra snuffed, "No, they haven't. Steven and Michelle's father never spoke to them, in about 30 years."

Peter sighed, "That's nice."

Percival then said to them, "If you're planning on a holiday fun in your home, TOO BAD!"

Peter, Mizuki, & Asahi gasped, as Percival said, "Look, we're all worried about you three. It seems that you guys have lost the Christmas spirit."

Peter barked, "No, we haven't! I still have the joy of the holidays!"

He snuffed at Asahi, "It's _her _that I am worried about."

Asahi sobbed, "It's true… I'm so… empty."

Mizuki shouted, "Shut up!"

Percival yelled, "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

Farra barked, "Why are you guys fighting? We knew about your breakup! But don't take it like it's the end of your friendship!"

Peter asked, "Well, what'll we do?"

Percival said, "You three are going to work together, on the holidays. Luckily, I owe a favor to a friend of mine. He's going to come over for a visit."

Mizuki asked, "Is it Taishi?"

Peter asked, "Is it a drill sergeant?"

Asahi asked, "Is it one of my PR agents?"

Percival sighed in anger, as Heather cried, "Don't make him angry, when you ask stupid questions!"

The doorbell rang, as Percival said, "That must be him, now."

Farra said, as she walked off, "I'll get it."

Percival said to them, "Now, I promise that you shall be nice to him, since he's of a jovial attitude. The guy once helped out a loving family, during the times of the great depression."

Mizuki said, "That was ages ago. Just say that they were poor."

A man with a red suit and slick black hair appeared, as he said to The Gang, "Greetings, my dear friends. I am Percival's friend, Mr. Santos."

Mizuki whispered, "Santos?"

Santos exclaimed, "_Damien _Santos. I happen to be Percival's mother's close friend, from a while back."

Percival said, "Before I was born, Mr. Santos used to be my mother's suitor. However, he left her, for reasons unknown. But moreover, he says that he knows Mom, for many years, like he was her best friend."

Asahi shivered, "Why do I sense a shiver in my spine?"

Steven C smiled and said, "Be gentle with these guys. They'll be quite the rowdy ones."

Mizuki said, "Peter sometimes go rowdy… when he is in his zone."

Peter barked, "I heard that!"

Santos responded, "Don't you worry. You three shall be in good hands. In fact, what do you say we spruce up the place?"

Heather said, "Sounds fun, but we should be leaving, soon."

Percival said, "Right. Guys, we better go. We'll see you in New Year's."

The rest of The Gang left, as Santos smiled in joy, as Mizuki grumbled, "We're screwed…"

Percival returned, as he addressed to the others, "Oh, yeah. I know I never say this, but, _try _to sort this constant quarrel out. Because if you somehow cause more dismal and bleak tones, and even cause a rift in this group, there are _consequences_."

He glared, "I mean it. If you three do not behave, by the time we get back… You three… are OUT OF THE BAND!"

The others gasped, as Percival smiled and said, "Merry Christmas."

He left, as they were in disdain. They groaned, "We're _all_ screwed…"

Santos smirked, as he said, "Oh, this will be fun."

* * *

At the kitchen, Asahi, in her pink apron and yellow blouse, was making curry. Peter, in his black shirt, grey pants, and socks, was washing the dishes, as Mizuki, in her purple shirt and skirt, was on the table. She sighed, "Without Farra, we have no excuse to say anything about her awful cooking. We're stuck with Miss Goody-Girl."

Peter said, "Dude, we got D-Day on New Year's. You heard what Percival said."

Mizuki pouted, "Yeah, but… But I don't want to leave the band! The Gang was so much for me!"

Asahi said, as she was smiling, "Well, it's been a year, since I joined. I can handle much of the time here, since we are friends."

Peter and Mizuki scoffed, "HMPH!"

Asahi pouts, as she thought, "And all I did was threw a wrench into their relationship. Why am I so stupid in love?"

Mizuki sarcastically said, "Say, Asahi, any boyfriends you haven't dated, yet?"

Asahi answered, "Well, now that you mention it-."

Peter replied, "Sarcasm."

Asahi pouted, "Oh. Right…"

She then shouted at Mizuki, "Miss Mizuki, what do you have against me, aside from stealing your boyfriend?"

"_Ex-_boyfriend!" Mizuki corrected.

Peter ignored her, as she continued, "And you want to know why I have anything against you? Because YOU, of all people, are a famous pop idol, and you steal _any _man that you want! I'm jealous of you, because you're _multi-talented_, and you have lots of money, no matter where you go!"

Peter said, "That reminds me… Remind us to sue Kikuko's manager for stealing 19.3 Billion Yen from the bank."

Mizuki added, "The point is this… and shut up! You have no drive, when it comes to boys! I can't believe I looked through your good aura!"

Asahi shouted, "Yeah, well… I can't believe you kissed me, at the beach, last summer!"

Peter gasped, as he dropped a plate, "WHAT?"

Mizuki shushed him and said, "It's nothing, Peter… That was-."

He was shocked, as he was completely in distraught, "I cannot believe it! I can't believe that you girls kissed each other! YOU! My girlfriend, at the time, kissed Asahi Sakurai!"

Mizuki shouted, "It was at the beach, during a Gang Girls' Summer Moment! Plus, you and I were still dating, at the time!"

Asahi added, "And also, she just wanted to teach me a lesson…"

"And, apparently, it didn't work."

"It did! But I was-!"

Peter broke it up and cried, "LADIES! LADIES! ENOUGH! Does it really matter, anymore?"

Both girls huffed at him, "Shut up."

Santos came into the kitchen, as he asked, "I heard fighting. What were you three doing?"

Asahi pouted, "It's nothing. We were just-."

She sniffed, as she smelled the curry burning. She gasped, "AAAAAAAH! I FORGOT!"

She grabbed the pot and went to the sink. Peter shouted, as he halted her, "WAIT! I'm still washing the-!"

She accidentally dropped the pot, as it spilled all over the floor, with most of the sauce splattered onto Mizuki. She screamed, as Asahi was crying for help. The Gang members screamed in fear, as Santos held up a fire extinguisher and put out the fire. They were covered in white powder, as Santos said, "That's what happens when you guys get preoccupied, after you guys talk a lot."

Mizuki huffed, "It's _your _fault, you dumbass!"

Asahi shouted, "You started it!"

Mizuki corrected, pointing at Peter, "I was _talking _to _him!_"

Peter yelled, "SHUT UP! This would've gone away, if you cooked the food!"

"I'M NOT YOUR MAID!"

"OH, YEAH?"

Santos screamed, "COME ON, GUYS! ENOUGH! So, you had one little accident. It's not the end of the world. Now please, there's no need to fight, all of you. Besides, it's the holidays, and we all have to be very merry."

Mizuki sobbed, "Shut up. You don't know me…"

Asahi said, "Yeah. It'd be better, if I were at home…"

Santos asked, "Yes. But what about your friends?"

Peter asked, "Not to be rude, but… with that name, you wouldn't be… by any chance-."

Santos stopped him, saying, "I'll tell you what. I'll clean up the mess and I'll order us some food. You guys need to clean up, before dinner starts."

Mizuki said, as she was upset, "Yeah, yeah…"

They left, as Santos picked up a mop. He started cleaning the kitchen, as Peter said to Asahi, "Hey, Mizuki… Asahi…"

Asahi said, "I think Mizuki's ignoring you…"

"I don't care. I'm talking to you."

"What is it?"

"Listen, I know we're trying to stay in the band, but… But if we fight, and you and I are gone, what will happen? The last thing I don't want to be is _fired_ from The Gang."

"I know… My career has ups and downs. But I just let it out, with a smile…"

She said, as she felt uneasy, "Although… I don't wish to be that sad, when someone I know is leaving me. I don't want that to happen."

Mizuki huffed, "Speak for yourself. The only reason I joined The Gang was because of _him_. You were there, Asahi."

Asahi said, "I hear you. Kazuki Sendo is still heartbroken, after you rejected his off-."

Mizuki yelled, "I WILL NOT HAVE THE MAN'S NAME IN THIS STUDIO, or IN MY PRESENCE!"

Asahi nodded, "Okay. Sorry about that."

Peter said, "Can we please go?"

They left to wash up, as Santos was finished, in the kitchen. He said, as he cleaned all the dishes, the floor, and the table, "Well, that was pretty easy."

**XXXXX**

That night, Mizuki was in her room, alone, in her pajamas. Santos went in, as Mizuki was sound asleep. He asked her, "Miss Takase… Are you asleep?"

Mizuki moaned, "I _was_…"

She woke up, and saw Santos. She said, "Oh. It's you. What is the matter?"

Santos said, "Peter and Miss Sakurai are sleeping. I figured that we'd share a talk, together."

Mizuki asked, "Okay. What'd you want to talk about?"

"Your boyfriend. I mean, your first one."

Mizuki turned away and huffed, "Good night."

Santos said, "No, wait! Hear me out! I want you to talk to me about your past."

She grumbled, "Why would I? Kazuki's a stupid cheating doujinshi artist!"

He said, "Yes… But do you hate him, fully?"

She sat up and said, "Well… I still like him, as a friend… but, we never talked. He's always busy with his comics. He never has time for _anything_! He never eats, he never sleeps, he never goes out, and he never notices me! He's always sunk in his room, drawing! As a matter of fact, I tend to treat him, all the time, with food that I make. I'm not a good cook, but it does taste good, to Peter. You should see Farra's cooking."

He asked, "Well, how about tomorrow, you can cook for your friends. I'll keep them preoccupied, while we fix up the Christmas tree."

She yawned, "Yeah, right. You're trying to get Peter & Asahi close, only for you to have them kiss!"

Santos winked, "Don't worry. I have a perfect plan for your friends. I'll see to it that no romantic sparks shall be made."

She groaned, as she fell asleep, "You better. I don't trust Percival's hare-brained schemes."

Santos said, "Oh, it's not. I assure you."

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Mizuki was cooking breakfast, making her rice and potatoes meal for her friends. Peter arrived, as she served breakfast to him. Mizuki said nothing, as she placed a plate of rice and potatoes to him. He asked, "What? No chicken?"

Mizuki huffed, "Well, what did you expect me to cook with, sausages? You know that you hate beef sausages!"

"Oh, right. It would've taste better with chicken."

Asahi arrived, as she called, "Hey! Who made breakfast?"

Mizuki said, "I did."

Peter smiled, "Sweet."

She sighed, as she sat down, as Asahi helped herself to a plate. She then said, "Mizuki, you're a really good cook. I'm surprised that you make some delicious food, in your time. Besides, between you and me…"

She took a bite and said, "Your cooking is more fascinating than Farra's cooking."

Peter barked, "Please. Everything Farra cooks is anything, _but _fascinating."

"Oh? Is she a terrible cook? I find her cooking as a swell pursuit of her culinary arts."

Mizuki snuffed, "Please. Farra's cooking is raw sewage. She sucks at it. You're just jealous that Farra's cooking is better than mine."

Asahi asked, "Oh. So, you're saying that your cooking sucks, too?"

Mizuki gasped, as she heard the words. She growled, as she picked up a plate. She then shouted, "YOU SUCK, BITCH!"

**SPLUT!  
**She splattered all over Asahi's hair, as she was angry by her remarks. Asahi cringed in disgust, as Mizuki marched off. Peter comforted her and said, "It's okay, Asahi. Her cooking is awesome, since we dated. It just has a unique taste, unlike what Mom makes me."

Asahi started to cry, as she was a mess. She sobbed, "I was… I was…"

Peter huffed, as he was angry, "Mizuki Takase! I swear! I'm glad we broke up!"

On the couch, Mizuki was fuming, as Santos arrived, seeing the whole thing. She was fuming, as she growled, "Dumb jerks! That bitch, Asahi, doesn't know good taste! I was a good cook! And now she thinks I'm worse than Farra?"

Santos said, "Mizuki… Naughty, naughty, naughty…"

Mizuki barked, "Thanks a lot, dummy! Because of your idea, Asahi thinks I have bad cooking skills!"

Santos said, "Now, now. Asahi never meant it. She was obviously complimenting you."

He added, "Also, it's true about Farra Stevens – _Good woman, Bad sous chef_."

Mizuki sighed, "So… Got any bright ideas?"

Santos sat down and said, "Well, no. But I'm afraid that it was all I could do."

He held her and said, "But you know… Christmas is around the corner, and you cannot let it get the best of you. In fact, you can try to make it up to them."

Mizuki said, as Santos left, "Yeah, but-."

She looked up and moaned, as she was feeling dejected. She then thought to herself that what she had done was inexcusable. And what she did, in front of Peter, she felt that she blew it.

"Peter… I did it, in front of him… He hates me, now." She sobbed, "This whole thing is Asahi's fault… If she didn't bring up Farra…"

She wept, as she was on the couch, crying. She knew that it was too late to apologize. However, it wasn't.

* * *

That afternoon, Peter and Asahi had a chat, as Asahi stated, "To be honest, Mizuki didn't have to go that far. I mean, I was only kidding. Farra's food that she made… This one time, it almost made me vomit. I mean, who would make sushi, make with raw fish, and with lime juice."

Peter said, "Dude… She once made me a turkey burger, except it had bones in it… and hot mustard."

Asahi gasped, "Ew! That was awful!"

Santos walked by and asked, "So… All happy for today's day?"

Peter grumbled, "After what Mizuki did to Asahi, I don't feel like it!"

Asahi said, as she comforted him, "Now, Peter, there's no need to be angry at her."

"But she broke her promise! I'm done with her! She attacked you, and she-!"

"That was an accident! I'd never intended to piss her off! Peter, believe me… You have to…"

She shone her eyes, like it was about to show sadness. Peter groaned, as he said, "Okay… Fine. She gets _one more _chance. But if she attacks you, one more time…"

"She won't! Mizuki will be nice."

Asahi held him, as Santos asked them, "Uh, you mind if I have a word with Peter?"

Asahi sat up, as she said, "Okay. I need to go wash up for lunch."

She walked off, as Peter asked, "Yeah? How come Mizuki had to be such a jerk?"

Santos said, "Maybe it's because she's jealous of Asahi Sakurai. In any case, I don't know what to do, with you, of course. Everything looks normal, especially since you and the girls are together. So, tell me. How did you and Mizuki suddenly date?"

Peter sighed, "It's a Comic Party, years ago… And after we-."

"Okay, I get it. What about you and Asahi?"

"Well… After Mizuki was hurt, after the stage gave out on her, she was put in a coma, after a concussion. It was during a gig in Toronto, during the second leg of our Canada Tour. The stage gave out, and Mizuki landed on her head, putting her in traction. She was in the hospital, Asahi comforted me, and our tour was postponed. Asahi, at the time of the accident, was in The Gang, after Farra was pregnant. She cared for me, and she kissed me. However, we suddenly dated. But, Mizuki knew, after two months of dating, and we broke up. Of course, Asahi broke up with me, saying that Mizuki and I were meant to be. Asahi, however, hated being lonely. In her tears, she wanted to date again… and she was so lovelorn. But I was surprised that she and Mizuki kissed each other… like Michelle and Joanna!"

He gagged, "SICK!"

Santos shuddered, "Whoa… I never knew they we-. I mean, well, we are well-aware of your current situation. I am afraid that you and Mizuki must reconcile your relationship. How's this? Tell her how you feel, through a song?"

Peter asked, "A song? Really? I never sang a solo song… other than in my solo career."

Santos then said, as he held up Mizuki's old song, "How about _this_, to her? It's considered _her _song."

Peter read it and barked, "Hey, wait a minute! This is the same crap she sang, which was based on Jack Benny's song! And the words are the same as his! And it makes NO sense!"

Santos replied, "Well, it doesn't hurt to try… even though the song makes no sense. But Mizuki would be devastated, if you didn't criticize it."

"You're right. I suppose I can rework the lyrics… and make it-."

"Uh-uh! Leave it alone. If you want to, go ahead… and maybe Mizuki will speak to you, in a hundred years."

"You're right. To be honest… I don't want to lose Mizuki. I can't lose her, on grounds that I saved her from heartbreak."

"Well, it's her own fault for breaking up with Kazuki Sendo."

"Yeah."

He paused and turned to him, shouting, "HEY, WAIT! How did you know abou-?"

Santos was gone, as he thought, "Strange. But if it's what Mizuki wants, okay. I'll have to bring out my trusty bass."

He then sat up, pulling out his bass guitar. He practiced the tune, as he thought, "Come on… I mean, the song is ridiculous. I mean… Uh… No! This is for Mizuki…"

**XXXXX**

That evening, Mizuki and Asahi were on the couch, as Peter brought out his bass guitar. He then said, "Girls, I figured that since we are ready for Christmas, I figured that I'd sing to you."

Mizuki asked, "Oh. What will you sing?"

Peter strummed his bass, as Mizuki recognizes the tune. She said, "It's "_When You Say I Beg Your Pardon, I'll Come Back to You"_! It's my song…"

Peter sang, as he strummed on.

_When you say "I beg your pardon"  
then I'll come back to you  
When you ask me to forgive, I'll return_

_Like the swallows from Cerreno  
fly back to Capistrano—_

Asahi stopped him and asked, "Uh, is that even right?"

Mizuki growled, "Shut up, Asahi…"

Asahi said, "That's a long flight from Cerreno to Capistrano. I don't think swallows would fly that far."

Mizuki said, "Yeah, but Cerreno is a city in Italy."

Peter said, "That's what I thought, too. But I'm doing Mizuki a favor."

Asahi barked, "I know! But swallows _cannot _fly to Capistrano, from Cerreno! That's 10,000 miles away!"

Peter scolded, "Asahi! I'm surprised at you! You're trying to make bad with Mizuki! She wants to have this song made, as a favor to her."

Mizuki said, "Yeah. While I don't approve of the lyrics, too, I loved the song."

He asked, "May I continue?"

Asahi sighed, "Fine."

Mizuki blushed, as she said, "Go ahead, my ex-honey pie."

He thought, "She's saying that, since we broke up."

He continued singing, as he said, "I'll start at the beginning."

_When you say "I beg your pardon"  
then I'll come back to you  
When you ask me to forgive, I'll return_

_Like the swallows from Cerreno  
fly back to Capistrano  
For you my heart, and always  
Always, Always, Always~ yearn_

_When you say that you are sorry  
then I will understand  
'neath the Harvest moon, our love will start anew_

_So, my darling, though me parted  
Come back to whence we started_

Asahi gasped and asked, "Whence?!"

Mizuki shouted, "YES! WHENCE! WHENCE! That's the poetic term for _where_!"

Asahi asked, "_Whence _is it?"

Mizuki ignored her and said to Peter, "Ignore her. Please, continue…"

Peter put his guitar away and barked "No. NO! NO, NO, NO! I'm not going to continue, if my second ex-girlfriend keeps criticizing my first ex's favorite song!"

Mizuki shouted, "She was obviously a music lover, since she was an idol! And she has bad tastes on this song!"

Asahi said, "It's not that. The song is good, but the lyrics need changing, altogether."

Peter sighed, "Jack Benny is spinning in his grave… if he heard you say that."

Mizuki smirked, "Yeah. And he'll say… "_Well!_"."

Peter nodded, "Indeed. But I don't approve of the song, but if Mizuki wants me to play it, that is fine. I don't want her to feel unhappy."

Mizuki said, "Yeah… Of course, use your guitar, other than a bass guitar… My song doesn't just need a bass groove."

Peter gasped, as he was shocked, "MIZUKI! You know I am the bassist of The Gang!"

Asahi replied, "You used to play lead guitar."

He smiled and said, "Well, I don't mean to brag… but…"

He then asked Mizuki, "What do you mean my bass groove?"

Mizuki complained, "Well, it needs a swanky tune, other than low-pitched musical notes! And if Farra didn't take her Blue Gibson SG, then you'd play it!"

"But Farra said to me to _not _touch her guitar!"

"Yeah, well, if you stood up for her… maybe you wouldn't be a wuss, trying to take her guitar!"

Peter paused and huffed, "Well!"

He gave Mizuki her song back and yelled, "This is the _last _time I sing for you!"

Mizuki gasped, as she shivered, "NO! Peter! I like the bass groove! It was, just… Something was missing."

He yelled, "Yeah! My respect for music! _Everybody's _a critic! Now, you know how I felt, when I insulted your favorite song!"

He marched away, as Mizuki cringed, "Peter…"

Asahi stated, "Uh, do you think _I _can sing your song, Miss Mizuki?"

Mizuki growled, "DON'T! Say! Another! Word!"

She walked away, as Asahi smiled, "Well… I tried."

**XXXXX**

Peter cried out, as he was washing the dishes, "THE NERVE OF HER! That Santos jackass gave me a stupid idea! Mizuki thinks her song needs music? BAH! She needed to upgrade her songwriting! _I'm _the songwriter in the band!"

Asahi said, "No. Farra is."

"Whatever, Asahi. She sings lousy lyrics."

Asahi scolded, "Now, that's not true, Peter! She was only meaning that well. Santos gave you that idea, and you listened. You _did _tell him that the song sucked."

"I did," he said, "But he wanted to make sure that Mizuki is in joy. I never expected _you _to criticize for my ex-girlfriend!"

Asahi apologized and hugged him, "I'm sorry… I really shouldn't."

He swatted her away and barked, "And get your hands off me. I want NO hugs from you. Don't forget: You came, and you wedged into our relationship!"

He finished, as Asahi was sad. He asked her, "Hey, kiddo. I'm sorry. I was upset that Mizuki liked my rendition. It's just… It's just that she needs to work on lyrics. And if Mr. Benny never mentions that song, back then, then this wouldn't be happening. I'm sorry, Asahi. I hope I can apologize to her… but I can't. She insulted me, and she blew it. You think I should tell her the truth?"

Asahi turned away and said nothing. Peter walked off and huffed, "Yeah. That's what I thought. _Nothing_."

He left, as Asahi was crying. She cried on the table, as she wept, "I can't believe it… He and Mizuki… I can't believe that it is over… finally. And it's all my fault."

She continued to sob and weep, as Santos asked her, "So, no luck on love, right?"

Asahi shouted, as tears rolled down her eyes, "What do _you _care, you jerk?"

She wailed, as Santos said, "Well, it's my own fault for making things worse. This never happened to me, when Leslie was around. But her son gave me the okay. You see, when I was young, I always wanted to make nice things for my friends, since I was a good example to Leslie. In fact, when she and I dated, we were inseparable that my friends think of me as a Casanova. However, I didn't have time for love. So, Leslie and I decided to be friends, altogether. And that's what you should do, Asahi Sakurai… make friends with your friends, Mizuki & Peter."

Asahi blushed, as she sniffled, "But Peter hates me… and Mizuki hates me, too…"

Santos held her and said, "It's not too late. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and it'll almost be the most wonderful time of the year."

He suggested, "While music and food don't work, like always… There's _one _task I haven't tried. How about…"

He snapped his fingers, and then said, "Hey! I got it! You guys like to go on adventures, a lot, when not on tour."

Asahi asked, "How do you know about us?"

Santos giggled, "I heard about you, on the news! You guys are like a superhero rock band, right?"

Asahi said, "Most of the times. In reality, we're normal people with unorthodox lives."

He said, "Well, there's your answer. Why not go out, together, and see if you can rustle up some superhero fun?"

Asahi barked, "Now, _that's _ridiculous! I don't even have powers! Besides, I'm not a superhero."

Santos said, "Right. Okay – _Plan B_. You are a performer. And, in fact, I understand that you are a one-woman show."

Asahi giggled, "Well, not to boast, but I learned from Heather. I can even perform, changing my hair."

She then removed her long black hair and placed a short red wig, saying, "I learned this from her late sister. It's a trick on how to be bald, without shearing your entire scalp hair. You like it?"

Santos laughed, "Love it. In fact, you can perform an act, involving your friends."

"Oh, I can't do that." She said, as she put her black hair back on, "Besides, I did that, right now, as a set-up for my photo shoot, which has me, dressed as a doll for Christmas. My real hair is fine, thank you."

"You can use that trick again, afterwards, on your fun one-woman show."

"Yeah… It takes hours to make my head simulate a bald head. But I guess I can hold this pose for longer. Heather wouldn't like that."

She adjusted her hair, as Santos thought, "The Gang that Percival told me are NOT _geeks_. They're _freaks_."

Asahi then thought, "Hmm… This is sudden. What should I do? And which wigs should I try?"

**XXXXX**

The next day, on Christmas Eve, Asahi Sakurai set up a stage for Mizuki and Peter to watch. They sat down, with a small wall, between each other. Asahi figured that it was _not _for romance. But it was for fun. Asahi placed a card on the tripod and said, wearing a white hooded jacket, "And now… _The Gang presents: Asahi Sakurai in "Friends are Totes"_!"

They applauded, as Asahi showed herself, with medium-length brown hair, wearing Peter's green shirt and black pants. She said in a deep voice, "I lost the girl of my dreams… And I want to make it up to her, on Christmas. I wanted to buy the best gift ever, and prove that we are friends."

She walked in place, as music played. Asahi swiftly changed into Mizuki's pink shirt and white skirt, in her long red hair, flowing down. She said in a sweet voice, "Hi! I wanted to buy a gift for my friend. He was unhappy for me, but I just want to make it up to him."

Mizuki and Peter were confused, as Asahi continued to act, playing as pseudo-versions of Peter and Mizuki. Peter whispered, "Is it just me, or is Asahi making an ass of herself?"

Mizuki whispered, "I don't know. But she _is _acting… like an ass. She doesn't even remotely look like us!"

As Asahi continued, she played as her male self, and held a gift to herself. "Here. I hope you like it… But the box is empty. I couldn't get you a gift."

She switched and scolded, "WHY? I was hoping you'd get me something!"

She zipped back and said, "Sorry. Forgive me, but I guess we're not friends, anymore."

She switched back to her red-haired look and said, "No. We're still friends. You see, I wanted to get you a gift, but… I got you an empty box, too…"

She went to her knees and wept, "I'm so sorry!"

She stood up and said, "It's okay. You were only getting me a gift. But, you already got me one…"

"I have?"

"Yeah."

Peter whispered, "I know what she got us… a crock of crap."

Mizuki shushed him, and then giggled. Asahi continued her one-woman show.

"I got you. Please, I'm sorry that we didn't get a gift to each other, but… I still have you. And that is what matters the most."

"Are we still friends?"

"_Totes_. Merry Christmas, Mizuki…"

Mizuki gasped, "MIZUKI?!"

Peter griped, "REALLY?!"

Asahi stood up and switched back to her real clothes. She bowed and said, "The end."

Mizuki was puzzled, as Peter asked, "So… Are they characters of us?"

Asahi said, "Well, I didn't want to use your likeness, too much, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was about a wondrous journey for the perfect gift. But in the end, after they went through many stores, and countless hardships, the true gift of all… was friendship."

Mizuki nodded and said, "Uh-huh…"

Asahi then said, as she brushed her black hair (the real hair), "Okay… I understand that you hated it… but… It was the best I could do… on such short notice. Peter, you're mad at Mizuki, after she wanted to fix her favorite song, and Mizuki, you hate me, on the grounds that I insult your cooking, which I was only kidding. You make great food, and you-."

Peter halted her and asked her "May I add one small detail?"

Asahi smiled and said, "Sure. Go ahead."

He stated, "Well, while your portrayal of me was super badass, you missed the story, altogether. Wasn't the girl that he wanted to give the perfect gift to his ex-girlfriend? And also, having nothing for Christmas is the MOST STUPIDEST GIFT EVER! It's about presents and candy and food, and sharing the moments with your family and friends! It's not about that!"

Asahi barked, "Well, it's the thought that counts! That's what matters the most!"

Mizuki eased him and said, "Hey now, Big Guy… No need to get riled up."

Peter laughed, as he added, "Sorry. But despite your mediocre performance of me and Miz, I'd-."

Asahi gasped, "M-M-M-Mediocre?!"

**SLAP!  
**She slapped Peter in the face. Mizuki gasped, "ASAHI!"

Asahi held her hand and sobbed, "Is that what you think of me? I can do _Card Master Peach_, very well… but… _Mediocre?_"

She sobbed, as she yelled at him, "I hate you! I hate you, Peter Giese! YOU'RE the mediocre one, you heartless bastard! YOU _AND _YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND!"

She marched off, weeping, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She ran off, as Peter was upset, "Asahi… I never said…"

He felt sad, as Mizuki huffed, "Who's the idiot now, stupid?"

He huffed, as he walked off, "I don't need this shit…"

He went to his room, as Mizuki sighed, "In the end… The Gang is no more. We just forgot that Percival was trying to help, and-."

She gasped, "Hey, wait a minute. Santos was the one that helped all of us, to make sure that we coexist as a band. But… I don't understand… Asahi hates Peter, Peter hates me, and I hate Asahi… But in the other way around… We are still friends. But, after everything that happened… I take it that we blew everything… I just didn't know that, until now."

In Asahi's room, she was crying, as she was sitting by her bed. She was sobbing, "NO… I did it, this time… It's not fair… Why did I slap Peter Giese, my one love?"

She then thought, "Huh? Wait! If I hurt him, I'll be kicked out of the-. OH, NO! I FORGOT THE SITUATION! If we don't behave, I'm gone from the group, and even Mizuki! I just wanted to make amends, after Mizuki and I had the same boyfriend… Only, I made things worse. I never knew he was such a… such a… Such a jerk!"

She calmed down and said, "It's been a year, since I joined. And I cannot ruin it, for the others. Farra… Heather… Mizuki… Steven… Michelle… even Peter…"

She gave herself confidence and then shouted, "I have to make things right!"

In Peter's room, he then said, as he put on his brown coat, "I don't know, anymore. If it means leaving the two true loves of my life – _Mizuki _and _The Gang_… I have to do this, right now."

He thought, putting on his boots, "Accepting my fate, I cannot ruin Christmas; and my career, to boot."

They said, in unison, "There is only _one _thing left to do."

They left Alley Drive, in separate directions. Mizuki left, through the back way, Asahi left, through the elevator, and Peter left, jumping out of a window, landing on a huge think mound of snow. They disappeared into the city of New York. But for what?

Meanwhile, Santos, in complete regret, witnessed everything. He then said, as he felt sad, "It's no use… Leslie, you raised a great kid, but he sure has sucky friends. In any case, I'm out of options. All these three needed was a Christmas miracle. And I hope it's not too late."

He left to the kitchen, as he added, "I wonder if Farra's cooking is in the leftovers. I hope Miss Takase was right… about Percival's wife."

* * *

That night, Santos saw the three, as they placed three gifts, under the tree. Mizuki had hers labeled to Peter, Peter had his labeled to Asahi, and Asahi had hers labeled to Mizuki. He asked, "And what are you guys doing?"

Asahi said, "Oh, it's a surprise. Tomorrow is Christmas, and we don't want to be in a rush."

Santos said, as he was smiling, "Splendid! Then, how about we open _one _gift, tonight?"

Peter ran off, calling out, "No, thanks! I have to go to bed!"

Mizuki said, "We'll open them all… tomorrow."

Asahi smiled, as she bowed, "Good night, Mister Santos."

They left, as Santos looked at the gifts. He thought, "Well… all that is left is the final nail in the coffin. Once Christmas comes, it's a matter of time, before the triangle expands… into a huge one that cannot be stopped."

He chuckled, as he went to Percival's room, to go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, it was Christmas. Asahi gave Mizuki her gift, and she opened it. Peter opened his, and Asahi opened hers. They all got the same gift – _a teddy bear_. Peter's brown bear had the words "_I Love You_" on its white shirt, in pink lettering. Asahi had a black bear, with the words "_You're awesome!_" on its red shirt, in white lettering. Mizuki's bear was white, and it had the words "_Friends Forever_" on its blue shirt, in white lettering.

They asked, as they were shocked, "A BEAR?!"

Santos watched on, in his Santa hat and red suit, "Uh, oh…"

Mizuki looked at Peter, and Peter looked at Asahi. Asahi frowned, as she was upset. But Peter let out a smile and said, "Mizuki…"

He said, "I'm sorry. I really let my emotions get the best of me."

Mizuki smiled, "No, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have rushed on our relationship. If any time, let me know when we'll get married… someday. No hurry. Just, take your time."

Peter smiled and held Mizuki. He kissed her and said, "Merry Christmas, Mizuki."

Mizuki laughed, "Oh, Peter!"

They kissed each other, as Asahi was happy. She wept tears of joy, as she cheered, "I'm so happy for you."

She approached Peter, as she said, "Peter… I'm sorry I got in your way of your love. Please don't hate me."

Peter said, "Yeah. I'm sorry that I said you were mediocre. You're an amazing singer, Asahi… and an actor, too."

Mizuki said to Peter, "And I'm sorry I said bad things about your music."

Asahi apologized, "And I'm sorry for comparing you with Farra's cooking. I was just joking. You're an excellent cook."

She then asked, "Are we still friends?"

Peter smiled, as he was in tears, "Totally."

They hugged, as Mizuki said, "Friends forever."

They continued to share a hug, as Santos walked away, leaving the building. He whispered to himself, "Well. Looks like my work here, is done."

He left Alley Drive, as Peter asked, "Wait! Where'd Santos run off to?"

They looked around, as Asahi asked, "Did he leave us, without saying goodbye?"

Before they could think about it, the rest of The Gang returned, as Percival saw them, looking around. He cleared his throat, as he barked, "AHEM!"

They turned to him, as they stammered, "Uh… Hey… Hi…"

Percival smiled and said, "I saw the whole thing. We came back early, only to see how you are doing."

Heather smiled, "You really shared a strong bond, do you?"

Asahi said, as she was nervous, "Uh, well… There were snags, but… We did reconcile our friendship."

Peter added, "And to add, Mizuki and I are back together!"

Farra said, "Good to hear it, man."

Steven asked Percival, "Say, where's your friend, Santos? Steven Cooke would like to shake his hand!"

Percival then answered, "Strange thing… You see, I called Mr. Santos, and… Well, his wife told me that he was sick, last week. He's still recovering with a fever."

The Gang gasped, as Mizuki asked, "Wait… If Mr. Santos was sick… then… who was the _other _Santos?"

Before they could answer, jingle bells were made, as Peter, Mizuki, and Asahi ran to the window. They saw a shadow, floating up in the sky. Asahi then said, "I think I know who it was that helped us…"

The rest of The Gang looked up, as they saw it, with their own eyes. It was a sleigh, with eight reindeer pulling it, flying in the sky. A man in a red suit waved to them, as he looked exactly like Damien Santos. He cheered, "Merry Christmas, The Gang! And may all your friendships be bonded! HO! HO! HO!"

It was no joke. The Damien Santos imposter was THE man that patched their hearts, relationships, and their friendship – Santa Claus!

Mizuki gasped, "Santa? You mean… Mr. Santos that was with us was…"

Asahi shivered, "It's so… I… uh…"

Peter gasped, as he was shocked, "Duuuuuude…"

They cried out, "WHAT THE WHAAAA?"

They fainted, falling to the floor. The others were completely confused. Steven asked, "Percival, how did you screw things up, again?"

Farra barked, "Yeah! What did you do?"

Percival cried, "I DID NOTHING! But, how did-? I mean-? But why on-? What in the he-?"

He shrieked, "WHAT THE **WHAAAAAAAAAAAA?**"

He fainted, falling right beside the others, as Heather asked, "Uh… What just happened?"

Farra looked out the window and said, "I think I know… It was a Christmas miracle."

Santa Claus has just saved The Gang's friendship, and he left New York, heading back to the North Pole. Peter, Mizuki, and Asahi never fought again, but had too many memories of their Christmas, which almost ended their friendships. As for Percival, he never bothered to call _any _of his mother's friends, again.

"HO! HO! HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Percival shouted to the sky, "AW, SHADDUP!"

He groaned, "That's a first… A Pagan God, helping The Gang out. BAH, HUMBUG!"

Farra then said to him, "Darling… Don't be that way. Merry Christmas."

Steven said, "Yeah. Sometimes, I'd like to know how your mother had weird friends."

Percival replied, "I asked her. But she never answers."

* * *

**_Merry Christmas!  
And thanks for Reading!_**

* * *

The Gang was on stage, wearing Santa hats and coats. Mizuki said, as she turned to the audience, "From all of us here, in The Gang…"  
Asahi continued, "We wish you Christmas Joy."  
Heather continued, "As much as we give all the love…"  
Percival continued, "…to every girl and boy."

Peter smiled and said, "We hope that you and your families will have some Christmas Cheer!"  
Steven added, "So, we wish you a Merry Christmas, Homies…"  
Farra ended, "And a Happy New Year."

The Gang bowed and said, together, "Merry Christmas from _The Gang!_"


End file.
